


Bedecked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Bedecked

Title: Bedecked  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #66: If you are ready... If you are prepared.  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks to my dearest [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all her help. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bedecked

~

“And you call yourself a Gryffindor, Potter?”

“We’re courageous, not stupid.”

“Some would argue that’s the same thing,” Severus purred. “In any event, I have found that one can take almost anything as long as one is prepared.”

“Right, just be gentle...” His words ended in a yelp. “Ow! That hurt, you sadist.”

Severus chuckled darkly, then, leaning over, soothed the spot with his tongue. “Better?”

“Mmm, much. So, you like it, then?” Harry as as he fingered his new jewelry.

Severus sat back, eyeing Harry’s ear. His cock twitched appreciatively as the emerald stud sparkled.

“It’s acceptable,” he said.

~


End file.
